Adam Goodman
Adam Goodman (born 1 January 1990) is the oldest son of Martin and Jackie and the older brother of Jonny. He is in his mid to late 20s and lives alone at his flat. Adam is trying to forge a career as a musician but at the moment has been forced to try his luck as a jingle writer, but he hasn't had much luck. In the first series, he had provided music for a car insurance add but only a "couple of notes" made it into the final advert. He is musically gifted, and can play the violin and the piano. Adam quite likes going home for dinner on a Friday, but would also be quite happy to leave after about four minutes. Along with Jonny, he is normally dragged into helping his father's latest bizarre idea. He and Jonny regularly play practical jokes on each other like putting salt in each others drinks, mocking each other etc but tend to get on fine most of the time. Adam is unlucky and frequently the butt of the jokes. His nickname is Pussface, assumed to be because of his skin as a teenager. His brother, Johnny calls him it most, and on some rare occasions his mother Jackies does too. He has a rarely active relationship life, as his family always give him the “female” talk to try to get him a girlfriend. Trivia: * He doesn't like the word “females” * He finds his dad very annoying * He isn’t too keen on Auntie Val and Spencer * He has a bipolar relationship with his brother * He can play the violin and piano * He had a girlfriend named Emma, but she dumped him after seeing her sister sexting him and holding Katie’s hand all through the night Females For most of the series Adam has been single. Most episodes his father asks him if he has a girlfriend yet, or as he refers to them "females". In one episode Adam was bribed (£20) to search an online dating website for girls but that didn't go very far. Jackie regularly tried to pair Adam off with a Tanya Green, a friend of the family his age even arranging for her to come around for dinner in one episode (The Date) but she didn't seem to like him much and ended up making out with Jonny outside. In one episode it's mentioned that he went on a set up blind date date with Hayley Posner, the niece of his Mum's best friend Val - and he slept with her and then never called back, "because she smelt like Mum". In "The Girlfriend", we find out that Adam has being dating Emma for the last nine weeks, and brings her around to meet the family. She is pretty and smart and gets along with the rest of the family well but the usual family insanity cause them relationship problems. An eight year old girl Katie, who the family are looking after whilst her mum is in hospital, fancies Adam and blackmails Adam with some pictures she saw on his phone, forcing Adam to ignore his girlfriend and to play with her instead. The pictures were naked, unsolicited pictures texted to Adam frooh sorry daddy ocked waitress that Adam likes her. mr wanker File:Tanya Green.jpg|Tanya Green (Tuppence Middleton) File:Emma.jpg|Emma (Sophia Di Martino) File:Unnamned waitress.jpg|Sophie the waitress Category:Characters Category:Goodman Family